


Loved Up

by pigeonking



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: Okay so this little tale fits in with the continuity established in my other MLP series, but doesn't really tie-in with any of the ships. I just thought it would be a fun little story to tell and I hope it will be funny. :)





	1. Rarity gets an Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lxonardo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxonardo/gifts).



Every so often Princess Twilight Sparkle and her five main friends that made up the Elements of Harmony liked to get together just to hang out a do girly friendly things with each other.

Since acquiring her castle Twilight’s royal home had been the most logical and spacious place for them all to gather. Which was not to say that they didn’t occasionally do things elsewhere too.

This, however, was not one of those occasions and sure enough the six friends were sat around the table in the map room of Twilight’s castle just generally catching up and enjoying each other’s company while Spike the Dragon saw to it that they were kept well fed with tea and cakes.

Of course four sixths of them were now coupled up in one way or another. Applejack and Rarity were happily married and Twilight and Rainbow Dash had recently started dating. Only Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie remained single and this fact had become a topic for discussion during this most recent get together.

“We simply must try and set you two up with somepony!” Rarity was saying as Spike poured her another cup of tea.

“Oh I don’t know if that’s really necessary.” Fluttershy said quietly. “I’m quite happy being on my own at the moment.”

“Nonsense, darling!” Rarity insisted. “Being in love is one of the most wonderful feelings in the world and it just saddens me to think that you and Pinkie haven’t experienced it yet!”

“I really, really, really love vanilla frosting!” Pinkie Pie assured her and her tongue lolled from once side of her mouth as she drooled at the thought of it.

“That’s simply not the same thing, darling!” Rarity frowned. She tried to ignore the fact that Applejack was sniggering beside her.

“Now, Rarity, just because we four are happy in love doesn’t mean that Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie have to be the same!” Twilight stepped in. “The right pony will come along for them eventually I’m sure!”

“Yes, I don’t doubt it, Twilight, dear, but it wouldn’t hurt for us to give them a helping hand now would it?” Rarity argued.

Twilight looked to Applejack for support, but the farm pony studiously shoved a cupcake into her mouth and pretended to be studying something on the end of her hoof.

Rainbow Dash nuzzled her affectionately.

“You know what Rarity is like once she gets an idea into her head.” She said. “How about we just humour her for now? You never know, it might even be fun!”

Pinkie Pie broke out of her drooling reverie.

“Ooh fun!” she squeaked. “You know I’m always up for that!”

Fluttershy just sank a little further into her chair and whimpered.

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes.

“Oh all right then!” she agreed.


	2. Perfect Stallions?

The following day the ponies started putting Rarity’s match making scheme into action. It had been agreed that Rarity and Applejack would focus on fixing up Pinkie Pie whilst Twilight and Rainbow were responsible for Fluttershy’s ‘future happiness’ as Rarity had put it.

Rarity and Applejack had set up a little picnic at Sweet Apple Acres and had rounded up as many eligible young and single stallions as they could find. They were taking it in turns to ‘speed date’ Pinkie Pie and each one had thirty seconds to try and impress the party pony before Rarity rang a bell to move them on.

First up was Doctor Hooves who was looking dapper in a fetching burgundy bowtie.

“Are those pickles?” was his opening gambit. “Are you aware of the perfect length of time that an onion should be marinated in vinegar in order for it to reach the requisite pickled requirement?”

Pinkie clapped her hooves together excitedly.

“No I’m not, but I can tell that I soon will be!” she enthused.

Rarity rolled her eyes and rang the bell. Doctor Hooves moved aside and the next stallion took his place. Pinkie watched him leave ruefully.

“Now I guess I’ll never know!” she lamented and then gave her full attention to the new guy. “Well hello there where did you come from?”

The handsome white stallion with a blonde mane opened his mouth to speak, but Pinkie beat him to the punch.

“I don’t suppose you know what the perfect length of time that an onion should be marinated in vinegar in order for it to reach the requisite pickled requirement is?”

The stallion faltered, lost for words and Rarity rang her bell again.

“Next!” she exclaimed in exasperation.

Applejack took off her hat and held it over her face in an effort to stifle her giggles.

And so the auditions continued…

 

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle were trying a different approach for Fluttershy.

Dashy was essentially leading Fluttershy around by the hoof and pointing out random stallions.

“Ooh this one, why don’t you ask this one out?” she enthused as she pushed a reluctant Fluttershy before a charming young unicorn.

“Well hello there young filly!” the unicorn greeted her pleasantly.

Fluttershy hid as far behind her bangs as she could get and squeaked in response.

“My name is Quiver Quills. What’s yours?” the unicorn persisted. He seemed genuinely taken with the young pegasus.

Fluttershy recoiled into a foetal position with her hooves over her head and whimpered softly.

Twilight Sparkle took pity on her friend and rescued her.

“Excuse me, Mr Quiver Quills!” Twilight apologised and carried Fluttershy away.

“This is the fifth time that’s happened now!” Rainbow Dash complained.

“I think your approach is far too brash for Fluttershy’s temperament.” Twilight explained. “We need to try something else.”

“Well I’m open to suggestions if you have any?” Rainbow replied.

“Hmmm…” Twilight tapped her hoof beneath her chin. “I think I know somewhere we can try.”

And together she and Rainbow Dash dragged a limp Fluttershy off to the next destination.


	3. Maybe Mares?

By lunchtime Rarity and Applejack had exhausted all of the stallions at their disposal and Pinkie was reclining upon the decimated picnic spread massaging her bulging belly with a look of contented bliss.

“Maybe Pinkie Pie just isn’t into stallions? I mean we aren’t!” Applejack suggested as she consoled her wife.

Rarity’s face brightened.

“Yes, you’re right, dear. Maybe she isn’t!” she said. “Come along, Pinkie Pie, darling. We’re going to see if we can find you a girlfriend instead.”

Pinkie Pie sat bolt upright, her bloated belly receding like a deflated balloon.

“Ooh that’s great!” she squealed in excitement. “Will there be cake?”

Rarity clapped a hoof to her forehead and shook her head in dismay whilst Applejack chuckled quietly beside her.

 

Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle exited the Veterinary Practice dragging a prone Fluttershy between them.

“Well that didn’t work!” Rainbow lamented. “I felt sure that Fluttershy would meet some guy there who’s as into fluffy animals as she is.”

“Even if she did that doesn’t mean that she’s just going to fall instantly head over hooves in love with them!” Twilight pointed out. “It’s not like you loved me from the first moment your saw me is it?”

Rainbow Dash pondered this for a second.

“Well no, I guess I didn’t fall in love with you the first time I saw you, but I knew straight away that we’d be best friends. That sort of counts right?” she replied.

“Yes I suppose it does in a way.” Twilight readily admitted.

“I mean a lot of romantic relationships start out as friendships.” Rainbow continued. “Maybe trying to set Fluttershy up with complete strangers isn’t the best idea after all.”

Twilight’s heart swelled with pride and love for Dashy in that moment.

“I’m glad you’ve come to realise that.” She said. “So maybe we should take her to see somepony that she already knows.”

“That’s exactly what we should do.” Rainbow Dash agreed. “Gee, Twilight, I think being your girlfriend is actually making me smarter!”

“You were never dumb to begin with!” Twilight assured her tenderly and she kissed Rainbow on the lips.

During this exchange they had released their hold on Fluttershy and the timid pegasus was taking the opportunity to sneak away whilst they were otherwise occupied.

She looked back over her shoulder and saw them kissing, which made her smile.

“Awww.” She sighed. “I’m sure those two would rather be alone anyway!”

Then suddenly she didn’t see Rainbow Dash anymore.

Fluttershy panicked and broke into a gallop… smacking straight into Rainbow Dash in front of her!

Fluttershy screamed.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dashy demanded.

“I… I thought you two might prefer to be alone?” Fluttershy stammered.

“Don’t be silly.” Rainbow Dash assured her. “We’re off to visit your friend Tree Hugger.”

Fluttershy had been about to protest, but relaxed a little when she heard Tree Hugger’s name. She relented and allowed Rainbow Dash to carry her away back to Twilight.


	4. Success or Failure?

The required element of cake had necessitated that the proceedings be moved to Sugar Cube Corner.

 Mr and Mrs Cake were happy to let Pinkie, Rarity and Applejack use their backroom for further speed date auditions and had even promised to keep the cake coming so long as they were willing to watch the twin foals, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake while they were at it.

Pinkie and Applejack had readily agreed to those terms and were keeping the two foals entertained whilst Rarity had gone out to find some suitable mares for the auditions.

Pinkie had initiated a cake flinging fight with the foals when Rarity returned just in time to be hit in the face by some flying fondant fancies.

Applejack, Pinkie and the babies rolled around on the floor laughing whilst a quietly fuming Rarity used magic to clean off her face. She cast a disapproving eye on them all…. They were all covered in cake and/or frosting to varying degrees.

“Why, Pinkie, darling! How do you expect to attract anypony if you cannot even keep yourself looking presentable?” she scalded gently.

Pinkie sat up on her haunches and took a look at the fillies that Rarity had brought with her. There were three in all… DJ Pon-3, Cherry Berry and Derpy.

“Well maybe one of these girls would like to lick me clean?” Pinkie leered suggestively with a mischievous wink, but Rarity couldn’t decide whether she was being serious or not.

“Except for DJ Pon-3!” Pinkie added with a casual wave of her hoof. “She already has a girlfriend!”

Rarity turned an accusatory glare upon the DJ pony.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you already had a girlfriend?”

DJ Pon-3 just shrugged and left. She’d just come along for the cake.

That left Cherry Berry and Derpy.

“Would either of you be interested in dating Pinkie Pie?” Rarity asked with a flutter of her false eyelashes.

“Wait a minute!” Derpy said. “Nopony said anything about dating anypony. I thought this was a party!”

“Actually I think I did mention it.” Rarity reminded her. “Twice.”

“Well in that case I’m out!” Derpy complained, but then she smiled sweetly. “But could I get one of those cinnamon cupcakes before I go?”

Rarity ground her teeth together in frustration, but nevertheless used her magic to levitate a cupcake into Derpy’s hooves.

“Thank you so much!” the sweet little pegasus enthused and then she was gone.

Rarity turned her attention to the sole remaining filly, Cherry Berry.

“I suppose you’re going to tell me that you prefer stallions or that you only date unicorns or some such nonsense?” she chided.

“Oh no!” Cherry Berry smiled back at her sweetly. “I love mares and I’d be happy to go on a date with Pinkie if she’s interested?"

She trotted up to Pinkie and licked a dollop of vanilla frosting off her nose.

“Hey!” Pinkie frowned. “That was _my_ vanilla frosting!”

Cherry Berry took a step backwards.

“I’m s…sorry!” she stammered.

“No I’m sorry.” Pinkie replied. “I don’t think I could date a pony that steals another pony’s vanilla frosting without asking first.” She rested a hoof upon Cherry Berry’s shoulder. “I hope you understand and that we can still be friends?”

Cherry Berry looked a little confused, but smiled nonetheless. “Um… sure!” she answered and then she too turned and left.

Rarity just stood there looking dumbfounded. Her left eye started to twitch and Applejack quickly scrambled onto her hooves as she recognised the early warning signs. She galloped over and was able to catch the swooning Rarity before she hit the floor. Applejack took off her hat and mopped her brow in relief.

Pinkie had the good sense to look sheepish.

“Oops!” she said simply.

 

Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy had finally arrived at Tree Hugger’s house on the fringes of Everfree Forest.

Twilight Sparkle knocked on the door with her hoof, but as she did so the door swung open.

“I guess we can just walk in?” Rainbow Dash guessed.

“Oh yes.” Fluttershy confirmed. “Tree Hugger doesn’t believe in boundaries.”

“Makes sense I suppose.” Twilight shrugged and they all trotted inside.

The first thing that hit them as they entered was the overwhelming cloud of incense that burned from various candles dotted about the room. Aside from that the décor was threadbare apart from a few choice potted plants and throw cushions scattered about the place that apparently served as seats for any guests that Tree Hugger might entertain. Twilight and Rainbow Dash coughed and gagged at the cloying scent of the incense that pervaded their nostrils, but Fluttershy seemed unperturbed. Clearly this was not her first visit.

Tree Hugger herself was sat in a cross legged Lotus position in the centre of the room. Her eyes were closed and she was making these strange whinnying sounds every time that she exhaled. It was not clear if she was even aware that she had guests.

Then she spoke…

“Welcome friends!” she said in a calm spaced-out manner. “Would you like to sit and join me in meditation? Neigh!!!” Not once did she open her eyes or even move during this proclamation.

Fluttershy took a cushion beside her friend and assumed her own Lotus position. She closed her eyes and began to breathe and relax for perhaps the first time in that entire day.

Twilight and Rainbow just watched them and a smile crept onto the princess’s face.

“I don’t know if this is love,” Twilight said quietly. “But I know it’s the first time that Fluttershy has been comfortable all day.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Rainbow Dash agreed. “Let’s just leave them alone together. If you come back to mine I’ve got a new Daring Do cosplay that I’d like to show you.”

Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash and blushed.

“You had me at coming back to yours.” She confessed and the two loved up fillies left Fluttershy alone in peace with her friend.

 

Pinkie Pie was all on her own now. Applejack had taken Rarity back to the Carousel Boutique for a lie down. The farm pony had assured Pinkie that once Rarity had sufficiently recovered she would do everything in her power to dissuade her wife from anymore match making.

Pinkie Pie had just shrugged. She may not have found love today, but she’d had fun and that to her was all that mattered.

There was one thing, however, that was still bugging her like crazy!

She arrived at her destination and knocked at the door.

The first thing that Doctor Hooves saw when he opened the door was the jar of pickled onions that Pinkie Pie thrust into his face.

“Now about these pickles!” she demanded.

Doctor Hooves smiled and stood aside to allow Pinkie Pie inside and then he closed the door behind them.

 

**The End**


End file.
